The Chosen One
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: It's been 6 years since her parents died, and Brittany is now causing trouble in Earthrealm. Raiden is sent by the Elder Gods to help Brittany train and change her ways so she could finally defeat Shao Khan. Along the way Brittany will meet Santana who's going to be the princess of Edenia. What will happen when these two meet? G!p Brittany Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Raiden's Quest

A/N I don't not own Glee or Mortal Kombat or any of its characters. Enjoy. Glee x Mortal Kombat crossover. I really hope you guys enjoy this. Please go easy on this story it's my first time mixing up a game and a TV show.

Chapter 1: Raiden's Quest

Raiden walks pass the gates to talk to the Elder Gods. When he arrives, Raiden see them talking to each other. They turn to look at him. Raiden bows down on one knee.

"My Lords." The thunder God says.

"Lord Raiden. We have a quest for you." One Elder God says.

"A quest?" He asked.

"Yes, we need you to go to Earthrealm and help out Brittany." Another Elder God said.

"Brittany? Brittany S. Stryker? The great-granddaughter of Shujinko? The daughter of Charles and Rebecca Stryker?" He looks up at his Gods.

"Yes, we found out that she's the only one who can defeat Shao Khan and his allies." A female Elder god tells him.

"Brittany is not trained to defeat him." Raiden says.

"You should train her Lord Raiden, and show Brittany what it's like to defend her realm." She tells Raiden.

"Yes Elder Gods. I will not fail my quest." Raiden bows one more time before the Elder Gods open up a portal for him to go through.

…..

Brittany just got arrested for vandalism. Brittany sits on the small bed that's in her cell and sighs. She has been getting in trouble ever since she was 13 years old. Her parents died when she 12, and Brittany has been wanting to get revenge on the killer. She doesn't know who kill her parents, but she will find out. Brittany hears footsteps, she turns to look and sees Sonya Blade looking at her.

"This is the third time this week Brittany." Sonya tells the girl.

"So what Sonya? It's not like anyone is here to stop me." Brittany says harshly.

"Brittany, you got it made. If it was another cop who arrested you, you would be in jail longer." Sonya pulls up a chair and sits down in it.

"Why do you care about me Sonya?" Brittany looks at the Army woman.

"Because of your mom Brittany. Your mom was my best friend. Our best friend. She did a lot for Earthrealm, and Edenia." Sonya says.

"They died Sonya. I don't know who killed them, but I feel this rage that I've never felt before." Brittany says standing up.

"I felt that too when I heard Brittany. I wanted to kill this person too. I lost one of my best girlfriends." Sonya tears up.

"What about my dad?" Brittany questions.

"One of the best Cops ever. Your uncle Stryker is one his way." Sonya said getting up.

"You called him? Why?"

"Because he's your legal guardian Brittany." Sonya puts the chair back by the desk.

"Fuck man." Brittany groans.

…..

Brittany walks into her uncle's house with tears falling. Kurtis slams the door shut scaring Brittany.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He yells at his niece.

"I wanted to have some fun." Brittany shrugs.

"Fun? Brittany if it was another cop, you would be locked way much longer than what Sonya did." The cop tells Brittany.

"Whatever."

"Brittany! This is not funny!" Her uncle yells.

"I didn't say it was uncle Kurtis." Brittany says.

"Brittany, I'm sorry that I'm not the right fit for you, but I'm doing the best I can. I've never had a kid before. Look, I know that we might have the best relationship Brittany, but I do love you." He takes off his cap.

"Who killed my parents?" She questions.

"I don't know Britt, after all these years we're still looking." He sits down on the couch.

"I'm 18 now. I can't live my life the way I wanted until I avenge my parent's death." Brittany crosses her arms.

"Same goes for me Britt and I'm 33 years old Britt, I've been in the force ever since I was 19. I loved my brother and I miss him. Your mother was the perfect woman and she served Earthrealm with great heart." Kurtis smiles.

"I know and I'm sorry about tonight. I'm so fucking pissed about this." Brittany says angrily.

"Who's not?"

"I'm going for a walk." She says.

"Be careful. I'll order a pizza." He stands up.

"Can we get cheese sticks with that?" She grins.

"Always Britt." Kurtis kisses her head and head to the kitchen.

Brittany takes a knife with her just in case. She walks outside breathing in the fresh air. Brittany begins to walk until she hears a certain noise. She turns to see what it was, but nothing. As soon as she turns back around Raiden in standing there in front of her.

"Shit!" Brittany jumps.

"Evening Miss Brittany." Raiden greets.

"Lord Raiden? What are you doing here?" Brittany asked looking at the thunder God.

"I'm here on behalf of the Elder Gods." Raiden nods.

"Oh, is something wrong?"

"The Elder Gods are concerned about you Brittany." Raiden tells the troubled girl.

"I'm fine."

"No, they see everything Brittany." He tells her.

"Of course they do." Brittany places her hands on her hips.

"Britt, I'm here to help you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want too."

"Help me with what?" She sits down on a bench.

"Your Destiny Brittany." Raiden sits down beside her.

"My Destiny? I don't have one."

"Really, what about your parents?" He questions.

"What the fuck do you know about them?" Brittany hisses at him standing up.

"I'm a thunder God Brittany. I know everything." Raiden looks at Brittany with a sad look.

"Who killed them then?" Brittany walking away.

"What do you know about a man named Shao Khan?" Raiden gets her attention.

"He's the ruler of Outworld." Brittany turns back around to look at Raiden.

"Right, and he's the one who killed your parents Brittany."

"Why?"

"Because, your parents were going to destroy Outworld. Shao Kahn kidnapped your mother and held her hostage. Your dad ended up taking down Shao Khan, and he saved your mother, but a man named Rain who now serves him detracted them for Shao Khan, just to prove his alliance." Raiden explains.

"Rain? That piece of shit? He's from Edenia, why betray them?" Brittany's confused.

"Because, he wanted to be king. Sindel, wasn't going to let that happen." He tells Brittany.

"Where can I find him?" Brittany balls up her fists.

"Shao Khan is in Outworld, but in the depths of it. You have to be trained you fight that man." Raiden shows a picture of Shao Khan from the Glow on his hand.

"I don't need training. "Brittany states.

"Yes, you do!" Raiden eyes glow.

"I want to kill him Raiden!" Brittany cries.

"And you will Brittany, but you can't just go to Outworld and think that you can just get passed the Tarkatan's do you?" The thunder God tries to Reason with Brittany.

"I forgot about them. Mileena and Baraka?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, the two most powerful Tarkatan's in history."

"So what do I have to do?"

"I must train you Brittany." Raiden places a hand on her shoulder.

"Brittany!" Kurtis runs up to her.

"Evening Kurtis." Raiden greets.

"Lord Raiden." The cop hugs the thunder God.

"Nice to see you." He smiles.

"What's going on?" He asked Raiden.

"The Elder Gods chose Brittany to defeat Shao Khan."

"What? Lord Raiden, Brittany's not strong enough to defeat him. Khan could smash her into piece." Kurtis runs his hand through his hair.

"I have to train her. She will be powerful enough to fight him and finally defeat him once and for all." Raiden nods.

"Lord Raiden, she's all that I've got left. I can't lose her liked I lost my brother and my sister in law." The cop looks down sadly.

"I won't let that happen. She will also, be with the Wind god." Raiden smiles.

"Lord Fujin?" He asked.

"Yes, I talked to him and he agreed along with the Elder Gods to help me train Brittany." Raiden walks to the edge of the River.

"Yes sir." The cop nods.

"Where do I have to go?" Brittany asked the thunder God.

"We're going to your great-grandfather's dojo." Raiden says with a grin.

"Uncle Kurtis?" She turns to look at the cop.

"I can't argue with the Elder God, nor Lord Raiden Brittany. The Elder Gods are here for a reason." The cop looks at Brittany.

"I understand." Brittany nods.

"Before we get started, I need some food. I can't train her on an empty stomach." Raiden said.

"We got pizza on the way." Kurtis turns to walk to the house.

"Sounds good." Raiden follows them.

….

Santana is sitting in her room by her window looking at the beautiful Edenian sky. Santana has to get married to Prince Puckerman. She's tried to convince her parents that she doesn't love him, but they listen. Santana hears the door open, and her friend Matt comes in.

"What's up girl?" Matt greets.

"Hey Matt." Santana says sadly.

"What's up San?"

"I don't want to marry Prince Puckerman." She says.

"You know your mom is not going to allow you to marry someone else." Matt said playing with a yo-yo.

"Matt, you're not helping." Santana whines.

"Sorry San." He said.

"I don't love him." She shakes her head sighing.

"I know, Santana you're about to be the princess of Edenia, you have to marry someone." Matt reminds his friend.

"Why him?" She frowns.

"Parent's choice." Matt says placing a hand on Santana's knee.

"Yeah." Santana rolls her eyes.

"You want me to stay over?" He grins at his friend.

"Please, and thank you." Santana lays down.

"I'm going to go get some food for us." Matt said standing up.

"Thanks Matt." Santana smiles at him.

"Sure thing San." Matt leaves her room to go get some food. Santana's doors opem again and she turns to see her mother standing there.

"Santana, where did Matt go?" Kitana asked.

"To go get us some food."

"Honey, I'm sorry that you have to marry Puckerman." The Queen says.

"Mom, why can't I just pick my lover? I mean you did with dad. Grandma didn't have a problem with that." Santana tries to reason with her mother.

"Things have changed since then Santana. Your father and I were at a time where we could just pick anyone. I have to go by the new Edenian rule honey." Kitana goes to sit by her daughter.

"This sucks ass mom." Santana says.

"I know baby." Kitana rubs her back.

"Where's dad?" Santana looks up at her mother.

"He's out with Kung Lao." Kitana giggles.

"Mom, you know he will come back drunk." Santana chuckles.

"I know, I will kick his ass if he does." Kitana stands up.

"Mom, what ever happened to Grandpa? You never tell me that story." Santana looks over at the statue of her grandfather.

"Honey, it's hard for me to talk about my father. I was young when he died, and it still hurts me to know that my dad is gone. I wanted him to see me get married to Liu and have you. This man named Shao Khan killed him baby. His soul is not where it's supposed to be." Kitana explains to her daughter.

"Shao Khan is that asshole who forced you and auntie Jade to serve him for many years right?"

"That's him."

"Why can't he just die and rot in hell?"

"It's hard to kill Khan. He's no fool and you can't play him like one."

"Thanks for telling me mom."

"Sure thing. See you in the morning."

"Night." Santana closes her window and waits for Matt.

Santana doesn't know that Reptile is in Edenia watching her every move. He smirks when Matt returns with food. He looks over and sees Tanya hiding. He walks over to her.

"What are you doing here?" He hisses.

"I could say the same for you." Tanya comes out of a bush.

"Shao Kahn wants me to kill Santana, but it's going to be hard knowing that Matt is there with her." Reptile says.

"Matt should be easy to tame. We have to get him to betray Santana."

"How? Matt is loyal to Kitana." Reptile looks at Tonya.

"I betrayed them and so did Rain." Tanya reminds him.

"Rain is nothing, but a puddle of water. He could get killed trying to fuck with Kitana." Reptile watches as the guards patrol around the castle.

"What do we do?" Tanya asked.

"We stay low until we can get Matt alone." Reptile starts to walk away.

"We should destroy this place." Tanya grins.

"We'll do that as soon as we get Matt, besides Shao Kahn wants the Edenian stone." Reptile said walking away.

"What? I could never find that damn thing." Tanya runs up to Reptile.

"It's here somewhere. We have to find it, with that Shao Khan could rule all of the realms." Reptile smiles.

"Good, let's start with Matt first." Tanya said.

"I can't wait to rip out his limbs." Reptile laughs with Tanya as they walk away.

Tanya and Reptile don't know that Finn heard their whole conversation. He runs to the castle to tell Kitana.

End of this chapter. I really hope you guys will like this. I thought of this last night. Mortal Kombat is my favorite game and Glee is my favorite show, so I thought why not mix these two up together. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	2. Chapter 2: On & On

Chapter 2: On &amp; On

Finn's POV

I run back into the castle to go get Kitana. I knock her door really fast, she opens it with a frown.

"Finn? Whay are you in here?" She asked me.

"Shit." I bow down to her first, then I stand back up. "Tanya and Reptile are here in Edenia, they want the Edenian stone so Shao Khan can rule all realms. They're trying to kill Matt." I say all at once.

"What? Shit." She comes out and slams her door.

"Finn, go get Puck and Jake, and tell them to be on watch." She says going upstairs.

"Yes my Queen." I run out of the castle to go get Puck and Jake. I run up to their door banning on it.

"You dude!" Jake scowls.

"Queen Kitana says that you two need to be on watch tonight." I say to him.

"For what?" He questions.

"Because, Tonya and Reptile are here." I spit.

"Oh shit." Jake runs into his house to go get Puck. Puck comes back with his gun.

"They're here?" Puck asks looking around.

"Yes, they were by the castle. They want the Edenian stone, so Shao Kahn can rule the realms." I tell them, sitting on the steps.

"Where's Santana?" Puck asks.

"In her room, they want to kill Matt." I sigh out.

"Okay, let's go search for them." Jake says as we all go to search around Edenia. I hope Santana and Kitana are okay.

…

Brittany's POV

I've been training with Lord Raiden and Fujin for 2 weeks now, and I'm tired as hell. I'm wore out, and we just kept going without even taking a break. I can't do this, how the hell am I supposed to beat Shao Khan? He's so fucking powerful, no one could never beat him. How am I supposed to kill this man? I fall down to the ground in exhaustion.

"What are you doing Britt?" Raiden walks back into the dojo.

"I'm tired as hell, can we take a break." I say wiping the sweat off of my face.

"Where's Stryker?" He asked sitting down beside me.

"At work." I say closing my eyes, I haven't gotten that much sleep neither.

"There's no time for sleeping." He said raising a brow.

"Come on Raiden. Give me 2 hours. I'm tired." I whine grabbing a bean bag chair.

"Fine, that's all you're getting." He sighs taking off his hat.

"Thanks." I lay my head on head on the bean bag.

"Don't you want to shower first?" He said making a face.

"Like you do after you train, my legs hurt so bad. I'll do that when I wake up." I say getting comfortable.

"Alright, you win." He smiles and lays down himself.

"Awesome, it's sleep time." I say closing my eyes. I hear Raiden sleeping beside me.

…..

Stryker's POV

I look over Kabal's file and see that he has a warrant out for his arrest. Great another psychopath I have to deal with. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see Sonya.

"Hey Sonya." I greet standing up to hug her.

"Hey. What's going on?" She asked sitting down with me.

"Looking over some files." I say flipping through some pages.

"How's Brittany?" She asked grabbing a stack.

"Fine, she's training with Lord Raiden." I say picking up another file.

"Why are you so worried?" Sonya asks leaning back into her chair, raising an eyebrow at me.

"She's getting into trouble, Sonya. I know I'm not the best guardian, but I do love Brittany." I pick up the picture of us and smile.

"She's going to be fine." She pats my shoulder and stands up. I hear her talk into her radio, she looks down at me.

"What?" I stand up quickly.

"We have to go to Lord Raiden and warn him." She says going over to desk packing up her stuff.

"Sonya? What's going on?" I asked doing the same.

"Baraka is on his way here." She rushes out of the door.

"Fuck, can we get a break." I follow out behind her, we both get into our cars and drive off to my place.

….

Santana's POV

I'm sleeping in my room, but I hear sound downstairs. I get up and grab my blade from under my bed. I go downstairs and peek into the kitchen. Is that reptile in my fucking house?! I hear him talk to someone.

"Well we got in." I hear a familiar female voice say.

"I know, but where's the stone?" I hear Reptile ask the woman.

"I don't know. Rain said it was in here in the palace." That's Tanya. That fucking bitch!

"Where's Santana?" Reptile asks Tanya.

"Sleeping, luckily I'm going easy on Kitana, because I would just killed Santana in her sleep." Tanya says.

"Bitch please." I say lowly so they wouldn't hear me. I look and see them throwing shit around looking for the stone.

"Where the hell is it?!" Tanya asked getting irritated. They're so stupid the stone is not even here in Edenia.

"We've looked up and down for this stone." Reptile hisses.

"Let's go look upstairs." Tanya says. I run back up the steps going back into my room locking and putting my dresser in the front of the door. I grab a bag and pack some clothes as fast as I can and I take all of my important stuff too. I climb out of my window heading over Jade's house. I knock on the door so hard, she'll think I'm the police.

"Who the fuck…Santana?" Jade puts her stick away.

"Jade, Reptile and Tanya are here looking for the stone." I say panting because I'm out of breath.

"Wait, what? Who sent them?" She asks in confusion.

"I think Shao Khan did. The stone is not even here." I say.

"I know." She pulls me in closing the door.

"We have to get out of here." I tell her not wanting to die.

"Where's your mom?" She asked slipping on her outfit.

"I don't know, I need to leave." I say sitting on her couch.

"Okay, I'm going to send you somewhere." Jade said opening her back door.

"Okay." We sneak around some guard who work for Shao Khan, and we head towards the portal. I see my mom standing there.

"Kitana." Jade calls out to my mother.

"Jade, what's going on here?" My mother asked.

"I don't know. Tanya and Reptile are here looking for the stone and it's not safe for Santana." Jade says.

"I know, Santana you're going to Earthrealm." My mother tells me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes baby, War is going to be happening here, so take this and go." My hands me this piece of paper, and one of her fans.

"Who's Stryker?" I raise a brow.

"He's a cop, and he's friends with Lord Raiden. You go to his house and stay put." She says.

"Okay, bye mom." I hug her tightly.

"Bye honey." She kisses my head. I go over and hug my auntie Jade, and then I go through the portal.

….

Brittany's POV

I'm walking around Earthrealm and I see my ex-girlfriend Cassie Cage. Great, just what I needed. I hear her call out for me.

"Britt." She runs up to me and smiles.

"What Cassie?" I asked not wanting to talk right now.

"We need to talk." She says.

"Uh, no we don't." I really want her to move the hell out of my way.

"Britt…" She was cut off by a scream. We run over by the portal and we see Kano on top of this Latina chick. I run over and kick him in the face.

"Bloody Hell!" He screams out holding his face.

"Fuck off Kano!" I yell helping the girl up.

"Oi what's up Brittany?" He asked in his thick Australian accent.

"Not you. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him crossing my arms. He spits onto the ground.

"Well love if you must know, I'm here looking for Sonya." He smirks looking over at Cassie.

"You touch my mother and I'll kill you, you fucking asshole." She hisses glaring at him.

"No worries love, I haven't yet. Beside Shao Khan is looking for that one." He points at the Latina chick.

"Bitch please, like I'll go anywhere with you." She rolls her eyes.

"I could sell you off little girl." He steps closer to us.

"I'll chop your balls off first." I say taking out my knife.

"Woah, where the hell get that baby from?" Kano asks as he steps back.

"None of your damn business." I spit at him.

"I'm going to get you one day baby." He winks at the girl and walks away.

"Ew! In your dreams!" She yells out gagging. I turn to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her picking her bag.

"Yeah, asshole came out of nowhere." She says.

"So, who are you?" Cassie asked.

"I'm Santana. I'm going to be the princess of Edenia." She says putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"Wait, you're Kitana's daughter?" Cassie asks in shock.

"Yep, that's me." She shrugs.

"Woah, why are you here on earth?" I asked walking with her and Cassie.

"Reptile and Tanya are invading my home, so my sent me here to ask for a Stryker guy." She says handing me a piece of paper.

"That's my Uncle, come on. I'll show you our place." I smile at her, and I can tell Cassie is getting jealous.

"Britt, when can we talk?" She asked popping her gum.

"I don't know Cassie, just give me some time." I say.

"Fine, see you later." She walks away going home. We walk to my house and I see Kai and Nightwolf by my door.

"Hi guys." I smile walking up to them.

"Hey Britt." They both greet me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Baraka is and so is the Black Dragon Clan." Kai tells me.

"We know, we ran into Kano's nasty ass." Santana says.

"Who's this?" They both asked.

"This is Kitana's daughter Santana." I say.

"Shit." They both bow to Santana in respect.

"Okay, well your Uncle told us to be here for lookout B." Nightwolf tells me.

"Night, what is everyone looking for?" I asked trying to figure this mess out.

"The Edenian Stone." Santana blurts out.

"How do you know that?" Kai asked Santana.

"Because, Tanya and Reptile are destroying Edenia looking for it." She says.

"Why do I have a feeling it's not there." I say to them.

"Because it's not." She says chuckling.

"Where is it?" Nightwolf asked.

"I can't say. I just know it's safe with one of my friends." She says smiling.

"Good, it doesn't need to get into the wrong hands. That's a very powerful stone." Kai says sighing.

"How about I cook dinner for all of us." I say smiling.

"Good idea." We jump we Raiden comes out of nowhere.

"Geez, Lord Raiden don't do that." I hold my chest.

"Sorry. Princess Santana." He bows down to her.

"Hi Raiden." She hugs him tightly.

"I know what's going on, the Elder Gods told me. Is the stone still safe?" He asked her.

"Yes. Look, I don't Shao Khan to get his hands on the stone, he needs to go." Santana says sternly.

"Yes, he does, I have a plan though." I say.

"Really?" Kai asks.

"Yes, but we need as many people on our side as possible." I unlock my door and go in with everyone.

"Nice place." Santana says sitting down on the couch.

"Thanks." I put her bag on the table.

"So are all realms at war or something?" Santana asked me.

"I don't know. Orderrealm is the strictest out of all them, they're not allowed to fight unless Hotaro says so." I tell her cutting on the stove.

"That's true." She nods agreeing.

"Okay, what about Netherrealm and Outworld?" Kai asked.

"They're not at war with anybody, neither is Orderrealm. To be honest the stone should have been hidden there." Raiden says.

"Yeah, but you know Shao Khan could unless all types of hell onto Hotaro and his family. I mean he has a child on the way and it's dangerous leaving his own realm to come help." Nightwolf says.

"He's right." Kai says agreeing.

"I know, I just want the stone safe." Raiden says chopping up some onions.

"Since when do you cook?" I asked looking at him.

"For a long time, I used to cook for those tow knuckleheads over there, and I cooked for everybody here on Earth Britt. I've been dealing with mess for over thousands of years." He says putting onions into a pan.

"I want to kill him Raiden, for my parents. For everyone who has suffered because of him." I say.

"You will Britt, trust me. You will become more powerful than anyone here. We have to train some more because he will strike." He says.

"Cool for me." I hear the phone ring, I go over to pick it up. "Hello?" I answer.

"Britt." I hear Sonya cry.

"Sonya? What's going on?" I asked.

"It's your uncle. You have to come down to the hospital." She cries harder.

"Okay, I'm on my way." I hang up and growl.

"Britt, what's going on?" I hear Nightwolf ask me.

"We have to get down to the hospital." I say cutting off the stove.

"Why?" Santana asked getting up.

"My uncle is in there."

"Shit." Raiden says.

We all leave my house locking it going to the hospital. He better now be dead.

What they don't know is that Skarlet is watching them, she follows them to the hospital to kill Brittany.

End of this chapter. Uh-oh Brittany is in trouble. She and Skarlet will fight next chapter. Who has the Edenian stone in a safe place? Santana and Brittany will be getting closer. Which story next? Sweet Lady Kisses.


	3. Chapter 3: You Wish

You Wish

Sorry for the long wait.

…

Brittany's POV

I hop out of my car with the rest of the gang following me, I run into the hospital, and I see Sonya sitting in a chair holding her army cap in her hands wiping her tears away.

"Sonya, where is he?" I asked panting for all the running I did. I'm not losing my uncle, I've lost my parents, and my great-grandfather Shujinko.

"He's in room 304. He's pretty beat up Britt." She says sadly placing a hand on my shoulder. I walk in my uncle's room and I gasp. He's all wrapped up like a mummy.

"Uncle Kurtis?" I go over to hold his hand.

"Hey Britt." He greets weakly trying to smile, but I know the pain hurts.

"What happened to you?" I asked looking at his wounds.

"Baraka attacked us. He had Mileena with him as well." He says breathing slowly.

"Don't die please." I start to sob, I really don't want to lose him.

"I'm sorry Britt." I can tell he's getting weaker.

"Hold on." I kiss his head and run out to get Raiden. He sees me, he stands up with everyone else.

"How bad is it?" Raiden asked.

"Bad. Baraka and Mileena got to him. Raiden please save him, he's all that I've got." I say sadly.

"I will try." Raiden goes to my uncle's room. I start to get angry, they are going to pay for this.

"Britt, you okay?" I feel Santana's hand slip into mine, and it feels nice.

"No, I'm going to kill Baraka and Mileena." I say walking out of the hospital, going over to my car.

"Britt! Stop!" I hear Kai shouting at me.

"No Kai! This has gone on long enough! You know it has! Shao Khan took my parents away from me, I'm not about to lose my uncle!" I yell in anger.

"Britt, you have to save your energy for Kahn." Kai says truthfully, because it's true. Shao Khan could just walk right through a portal right now and kill everyone.

"Kai, I can't just sit back and do nothing. I know Mileena and Baraka want my uncle dead. They work for Khan. Kano almost raped Santana, Tanya and Reptile are looking for the Edenian stone. I can't let Earthrealm fall like this." I tell him grabbing my knife out of the car.

"You need back up B. I'm going with you." He says to me sending a text to someone.

"Cool, let's go kick some ass." I say walking to go find Baraka and Mileena.

….

Santana's POV

I make a call to one of my friends who's been protective of me for a long time.

"Hello?" I hear a deep voice say.

"Hey smoke." I greet him cheerfully. Smoke has always been a part of our family. I love this guy so much. He helped my dad out back when I was little.

"Hey San, how's my favorite girl?" He asks.

"Smoke, I need you to come to Earthrealm." I tell him sitting down in the chair.

"What's wrong?" I can tell he's concerned.

"It's Stryker. He's been hurt by Mileena and Baraka." I tell him feeling bad for Brittany.

"I'll be there soon. Sub-Zero is watching the stone. He has it locked up." Smoke tells me.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I say softly.

"You know you're my girl San. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I hang up and I see Nightwolf with coffee in his hands.

"I got you some." He hands me one.

"Thanks." I take it and sip on it. I moan at the taste, damn this coffee is actually good.

"You feeling okay?" The Native man asks sipping on his coffee slowly.

"I will be as soon as my mom stop Tanya and Reptile from trying to kill me." I tell him sighing as I think about my mom and my auntie Jade.

"She's fine Santana. I've known your mom for years, she's a tough cookie." Night said holding my hand.

"Thanks Night." I lean over and kisses his cheek softly. Nightwolf has always been a loyal soldier to earth. Now, I know why The Elder Gods chose him to one of Earth's top warriors.

….

No One's POV

Brittany and Kai watch as Mileena and Baraka talk in front of her house. The door opens and Ermac comes out. Brittany and Kai hears something, they turn to see Skarlet behind them. She tries to stab Brittany, but Brittany throws her towards Mileena and her gang.

"Well, Well, Look who showed up." Mileena is say walking towards Brittany and Kai.

"Great." Brittany said sarcastically. Ermac and Baraka just stands back and watches Mileena.

"Where's the Stone Brittany?" Mileena asked stopping in front of Brittany.

"I don't know, everyone thinks I have the fucking thing!" Brittany yells in frustration.

"Please little girl, I can smell the lies on you. Don't think I won't destroy this pathetic place." Mileena says.

"I don't have it, I don't even know where the fucking stone is. Ask them, they might know." Brittany says pointing at Ermac, Baraka, and Skarlet.

"I trust them." Mileena says taking out her Sai's.

"Do you? Rain betrayed Edenia, and so did Tanya. What makes you think Ermac and Skarlet won't do the same? I know Baraka is loyal, but those two, you don't even have a chance Mileena." Brittany said trying to reason with the woman.

"She's telling the truth. I mean Kabal was one of us, now look at him" Kai speaks up agreeing with Brittany. Mileena looks over at the black man with her yellow eyes.

"Hmm." Mileena thinks about what the two just said.

"Mileena do you believe them?" Baraka asked his girlfriend.

"They do have a solid point. Tanya and Rain almost got their flesh eaten by the Edenian dogs. My sister was so close of getting rid of those two." Mileena said looking at her boyfriend.

"Mileena, they're human, why can't we tear them apart?" Skarlet asked the woman.

"I agree, they would serve Shao Kahn greatly." Ermac said.

"Because, we're not after them, we're after Santana." Mileena growls. Brittany looks over at Kai on this, Brittany speaks up.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"She knows where the stone is." Mileena said.

"Wait, did you say Kitana was your sister?" Brittany asked the scary woman.

"Of course." Mileena smiles through her veil.

"Santana's your niece?!" Brittany eyes widen.

"Yes, she is indeed. I will take her and keep her as my prisoner while I torture her to tell me where the stone is." Mileena growls.

"Woah, Mileena. That's your family, why would you want to hurt your niece and she didn't do a damn thing to you?" Kai asked crossing his arms angrily. He's not going to let someone hurt Kitana's daughter.

"My sister will be in pain, I love seeing her pretty little face get angry." Mileena looks at Kai.

"Let's make a deal." Brittany blurts out shocking everyone, especially Mileena.

"A deal?" The tarkatan woman asked turning to look at the blonde.

"No one follow us, just me and Mileena." Brittany said.

"Hell no!" Kai said taking out his weapon, and so does everyone else. All of sudden Fujin shows up.

"What the hell is going on here?" The wind god asked.

"Lord Fujin, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked with wide eyes.

"Raiden sent me, know what are you guys doing here?" Fujin turns to Ermac and the rest.

"The Stone old man, where is it?" Skarlet asked.

"I have no idea. Leave these two alone." Fujin commands making strong winds approach them.

"Let's get out of here. Brittany I will see you again." Mileena runs away with her friends. Fujin stops the wind and looks over at Brittany angrily.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany, you were going to make a deal with Mileena?" Fujin asked grabbing Brittany by her ear.

"Ow! Let go." Brittany struggles against Fujin's hold. Kai sneaks in a laugh and follows them.

"Brittany, Mileena is a very dangerous woman. Making a deal with her is the last thing you would want to do." Kai said.

"What other choice do I have?" Brittany asked still struggling against Fujin's hold.

"You know what you need to go do Brittany." Fujin said letting go of her ear.

"Yes sir." Brittany stands up and walks until she reaches someone's house. She knocks, and the person answers it.

"I need your help." Brittany said.

…

End of this chapter. Who did Brittany go see? Mileena and Santana will have a talk next chapter. Someone will show up from Santana's past. Kano and Sonya will talk next chapter. What do you guys want to see next chapter? Let me know.


End file.
